Til the End
by misfit320
Summary: After the war, Kaidan keeps a promise.


**Written as part of a Fic exchange for a Mass Effect FB group I'm in. At first, I had no idea what to write, but once this came to me, there was no other way to write it. Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **Disclaimer: Bioware owns the characters, I just play with them when they're not looking.**

Kaidan hated waiting, but for the past seven hours, that's all he had been able to do. It was a week after the Crucible fired, and the Normandy and her crew had just made it back to Earth. In the midst of all the uncertainty and chaos, Kaidan had been concerned about only one thing: finding Shepard. When he heard that she had been found in the rubble of the Citadel, he was overjoyed. It wasn't until he first saw her laying in the hospital bed that he finally understood the seriousness of her injuries.

Which brought him to today. She was undergoing her third surgery since he'd been there, her fifth in total since being found. The surgeon had told him it would be long, but he was starting to feel that it was taking _too_ long.

Just then, the doors to the operating wing opened, and one of the three surgeons handling the procedure walked out. "Lieutenant Alenko?"

Kaidan jumped up. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we're just about halfway done. We're making progress, but it's slow going. I'd suggest that you go home and get some rest."

Kaidan shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving."

The surgeon shook his head. "I didn't think you would. Anyways, we'll make sure someone keeps you up-to-date."

He trudged back through the doors as Kaidan sat back down. He rubbed his eyes to try to stay awake. His mind started to wander...

 _They were sitting at the table in the mess hall, drinking coffee and telling old stories. Kaidan had Shepard nearly crying with laughter as he told of his first combat mission. "And then, Levy pulled his sandwich out of his pack and threw it at the mercs! But the crazy thing is, every single bird in the whole damn forest made a beeline for it, and swarmed them! We had plenty of cover to pop out and flank them. By the time we got to them, the mercs were thanking us for saving them from the birds!"_

" _I'd have given a month's worth of wages to see that!" Shepard let her laughter ring out in the empty mess hall, eventually calming down with a big smile. "And I thought I had some doozies, but that one is for the birds."_

 _Kaidan smiled, then stood up. "Need some coffee?"_

" _Sure, I'd never turn down a cup."_

 _Kaidan walked over to cupboards and got two mugs down. He filled them both from the pot, then walked back to the table. As he handed Shepard her mug, their hands touched. He looked up, and noticed that she was already looking at him, a light in her eyes that wasn't there before. "I like listening to you, Kaidan."_

 _He felt a surge of heat in his cheeks, and hoped she couldn't tell. "If my CO wants some more stories, then what should I tell you next?" He sat down next to her instead of across from her. He noticed she shifted in her seat a little, edging closer to him. "So, I'd like you to tell me-"_

"-What the hell you're still doing here?"

Kaidan jerked his head up. He was still sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, only now James was standing in front of him with a bag. "She's been in there for most of the day, and you're still here? Get up, go take a walk or something. At least a shower."

Kaidan shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until she wakes up. I left her twice already, I'm not leaving her again."

James smiled as he shook his head. "Yeah, I know. You've been here since we got back to Earth." He had, in fact, not left the hospital since he had found where Shepard was. All of the business that came with being a soldier was being handled through his omni-tool, calls, or being pushed to as late as possible. It was the worst-kept secret in the galaxy that he and Shepard were together, so he understood he was being given plenty of leeway.

"Here," James said, handing the bag to Kaidan. "Some clothes from the ship. Take a shower, get changed, and I'll go find you some food and coffee."

Kaidan sighed. "Alright. A shower does sounds pretty good right about now."

James laughed. "I'd say it sounded pretty good two days ago, at this point it's a requirement." He left the waiting room to go to the cafeteria while Kaidan stood and went down the hall opposite from the surgery wing. It was down this hall, in room 217 to be exact, that he had first seen her after the war ended.

 _He gasped, and stood frozen in the doorway. The room was full of machines, with tubes and cords draped everywhere like cobwebs. If he looked hard, he could see her: Shepard. He finally made his way to her side, and was horrified: her face was a mass of cuts and bruises, almost completely discoloured. Most of her red hair was burned away, leaving just patches surrounding her head on the pillow like a broken halo of fire. He fought off the thought that she looked barely more than a pile of meat. This was the woman that had saved his life countless times already. This was the woman that had supported him since the moment they had met. The woman that he loved. He swore he wouldn't leave her side until she woke up._

He shuddered, staring at the space where her bed would be once she returned from surgery. He made his way to the attached bathroom, where the shower was. He stripped quickly, then started the water as he stepped in the small stall.

 _He stood outside the captain's cabin. He had gotten the message just a few minutes ago: "I need you in my cabin as soon as possible." He smiled as he keyed the door, expecting to see Shepard at her desk, or on the couch, going over some report or listening to some music to relax. What he didn't expect was to not see her anywhere. He looked around for a moment until he realized that the shower was running. He knocked on the door to the bathroom. "If you need a few more minutes, I can come back."_

 _The water shut off and a heartbeat later Shepard stepped out of the room, a towel wrapped around her. "No, you're fine, come on in." She walked past him and made her way to the living section of the cabin. Kaidan hesitantly followed. She noticed him stop near the stairs. "Kaidan, after everything we've been through, you're getting shy now?"_

" _It's just that, I mean, after everything... I wasn't sure... I mean, I didn't know..."_

 _Shepard smiled, with that same light he had first seen in the mess hall aboard the original Normandy in her eye. "You didn't know if I still felt the same way? If I still see your face every time I lay down at night?"_

 _While they had resumed their less-than-subtle flirting once he came aboard the Normandy, Kaidan couldn't tell if it was just a holdover from their time together before the Collector attack, or if she still did have feelings for him. After the horrible way he treated her on Horizon, he wouldn't have blamed her for forgetting him right then and there. He still didn't understand why she had come to visit him in the hospital, and why she let him back on the ship. Hell, he had pulled a gun on her, and yet she still seemed to care for him._

 _All that ran through his mind in an instant. Externally, he just shrugged."I'm just trying to be respectful, Shepard."_

 _Shepard smiled. "A true gentleman. Fine, turn around." Kaidan turned to face the door. He could hear her rustling in her locker for some clothes. She'd always been a fast dresser, never one to waste time in that regard. It seemed to him, though, that she was taking longer than normal to get dressed._

" _Ok, turn around."_

 _He turned and his heart lept into his mouth. Shepard was reclining on the bed with a black neglige on. It was silk and lace, and hugged her frame at all the right curves. "Shepard, I..."_

" _Kaidan, I never stopped caring for you, or needing you. We don't know how much longer we have, or what tomorrow will bring. I won't waste any more time. I want you, I want us."_

 _Kaidan smiled. "Who am I argue with the incomparable Commander Shepard?" He walked up to the bed and leaned over her. "I would be remiss if I didn't remind you that lingerie like that is not regulation by any stretch of the imagination."_

 _Shepard pulled Kaidan down onto the bed. "I better not be the only one out of uniform for long, soldier..."_

He heard noise in the room outside. They were bringing Shepard back from surgery. He quickly rinsed and dried himself, then dressed. He was stepping out of the bathroom when most of the orderlies and nurses were leaving, with only one surgeon and nurse left. "Ah, Mister Alenko. I'm pleased to tell you that the surgery was a success, we were able to repair the damage to her lungs. She's breathing on her own now. It took longer than first anticipated, there was a lot of damage we had to bypass, but we're all very pleased with how she's coming along, all things considering."

Kaidan stepped forward and looked at Shepard. They had shaved the last of her hair off to make room for more sensors, but other than that she was looking better. She was still deathly pale, but now they had been able to reduce the number of machines and invasive tubes by at least half. "Thanks," was all he could manage.

The surgeon shook his head. "We all owe her everything. You wouldn't believe the amount of help we're getting with her recovery. All across the galaxy, specialists in every field are stepping forward to lend their expertise. I've never seen anything like it before."

After more updates and discussion about Shepard's status, the surgeon and nurse eventually left. James stopped by for a few minutes to drop off the food that he had procured for Kaidan, but eventually left Kaidan to his vigil.

Kaidan sat in the chair beside the bed while he ate and drank the now-cold coffee. When he was done, he set the tray aside and shifted closed to the bed. He held onto Shepard hand, stroking the back of hit with his thumb. "Hey, you need to wake up soon. The brass is getting anxious to know exactly what happened up there to you. Everyone's helping in the cleanup and rebuild, but there's still so much to do. I'm sure they'd all feel better knowing that you're gonna be ok. And... and I miss you.

 _They were in bed in the Citadel apartment that Anderson had given Shepard. They were going to make their final assault in the next few days, and Shepard had given everyone a few hours to themselves. Of course, they spent their time together. It was relaxing, pretending that only they existed, and that the universe wasn't falling apart outside of the apartment walls._

 _Shepard rolled over and draped an arm over Kaidan's chest. "I can't sleep."_

 _Kaidan chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Shepard. "Yeah, neither can I. I guess I just can't get comfortable in a bed that's softer than a wooden board. Though, I guess I could get used to it."_

" _You'd better, I'm not sleeping in this bed all alone after the war. I'll wake up in the morning and find you sleeping on the kitchen table."_

 _The reminder of the war set a cold weight in his stomach. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, Shepard. About what'll happen after the war..."_

" _Yeah?" She picked her head up and rested her chin in her hand, looking at Kaidan. "What is it?"_

" _I was thinking... we've seen some strange things, and gone up against things made of nightmares. After this is all over, I think I'd like to settle down somewhere nice and quiet. Somewhere away from all of the demands, the orders, the fighting."_

" _Sounds like a slice of heaven. Can I come?"_

" _That's my point. While that's what I want, I'd give it up in a heartbeat if you wanted something else. I can't see my future without you in it. I don't want to lose you, to the Reapers or anything else."_

" _You won't, Kaidan. Whatever future I have, I want to spend it with you."_

 _Kaidan smiled and held her closer. "Does this mean you're officially my girl? Should I give you my pin?"_

 _Shepard gently smacked his chest. "No, but I think a ring is customary."_

 _Kaidan looked at her. The twinkle was in her eye, but it was a different one this time. This time, it seemed more hopeful, yearning. He held her closer. "Deal. First thing when this war is over, I'll get you a ring. We can take everything else from there."_

He sat up with a jolt. Something seemed wrong. He had gotten used to the constant beeping and humming of the various machines, but there was something different now. Some of the machines were beeping faster, and other had shut down. He stood, his adrenaline rush making time seem to stand still for a moment, until he saw what was different:

Shepard's eyes were open.

He didn't know if he should cheer, laugh, cry, or some combination of all three. He leaned over her and gently called to her. "Shepard? Shepard can you hear me?"

She blinked several times, as if trying to focus. "K-Kaidan? Is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

"Ugh, like the Citadel landed on me. Do I look as bad as I feel?"

"You look like you went twelve rounds with Harbinger and the rest of the Reapers yourself." He gently ran his hand over the stubble on her head. "And that you've been taking hair care tips from Jack, but overall, I've never seen a more beautiful sight."

She reached and took his hand. "Same here. What happened, how is everyone?"

Kaidan shook his head. "Time for that later. Right now, I have a promise to keep." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. "I believe I had said, first thing after the war was over, I'd get you a ring."

"Yes, you did. Pay up, Alenko."

He went to slip the ring on her finger, then laughed. He ring finger on her left hand was in a splint, having been one of the many bones in her body that had been broken. He looked as her other fingers on either hand. Most were bruised and swollen, a few others were also in splints. "Tell you what, Commander. I'll hang on to this for you until I can find a chain you can wear it on. It might be awhile before I can get it on a finger."

Shepard smiled. "Deal. I know you're not going anywhere."

Kaidan kissed her hand. "I was with you from the beginning, and I'll be with you until the end."

 **As always, with all of my fics, reviews and comments are all welcome!**


End file.
